gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust
GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust (aka Gundam Kyrios Gust, Kyrios Gust), is a variant GN-003 Gundam Kyrios, loaded with Large Verniers for High Mobility, the Gust Equipment . The unit is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. It is piloted by Allelujah Haptism Technology & Combat Characteristics The Kyrios Gust can theoretically use its immensely powerful engines to achieve escape velocity. The Gust equipment takes the form of two Large GN Vernier Unit mounted on the legs of the Kyrios. Large thrusters are installed in the unit's legs. The generated thrust is the strongest amongst all gundam units. To avoid depleting the GN Particle supply, a remarkably efficient system of control is used. It allowed the unit to fly at extremely high speeds, and while it wasn't able to make sharp turns it could turn fairly well due to the equipment having been mounted on the legs. The Kyrios Gust was equipped with a GN Long Barrel Cannon weapon, it can could fire long distances using the sensor in the nose of the unit. The usual equipment is replaced with this large Nose Unit. It contains a highly efficient composite sensor array. Despite this, the Kyrios Gust was more suited for transport and rushing toward locations than it was for combat, and as a result it was only used a handful of times. The "af" in the Model Number stand for "atmosphere fighter". G02 stands for "Gust", designating the machine as the second in the series, suggesting the existence of another unit of the same equipment. Armaments GN Long Barrel Cannon The GN Long Barrel Cannon is armed for precise attacks at extremely high distances in the unstable conditions of the stratosphere. The Cannon is linked to a sensor in the nose that gives it considerable accuracy. System Features *GN Field *Trans-Am System *Nose Unit The usual equipment is replaced with this large Nose Unit. It contains a highly efficient composite array. History A large number of asteroids had been brought to Lagrange 1, the Union having acquired them from Martian orbit and primarily used them as raw materials for space colonies. Here, an explosion of unknown origin occurred. The resulting explosion somehow sent one of the large asteroids onto a collision course with Earth. Such a phenomenon was never considered, the asteroid being an object with such a large mass in a stabilized gravity place known as a Lagrange point. Three of the Gundams sortied with their respective special equipment. The Dynames was dropped off on the ground, equipped with its super sub-stratospheric altitude equipment. The large gun was capable of super long-range distance sniping from Earth to outside the atmosphere. Meanwhile, Exia was in outer space, the Avalanche equipment being added for mobility. Seeing as it lacks large-scale weaponry, approaching the asteroid is a necessity, so he chose this equipment to ensure mobility. And finally, the Kyrios in charge of the atmosphere was outfitted with the “Gust” equipment.The GN barrel cannon is equipped with a high-output booster, allowing for every kind of movement within the vast atmosphere. Allelujah witnessed the myriad of fragments descend and glitter through the atmosphere. The fragments were smaller than anticipated, their numbers numerous. This means that the Exia was able to break them up into finer fragments. “I won’t lose,” affirmed Allelujah, forcing the lever. The unit accelerated with a jerk, glittering particles spewing from the Gust’s booster. Below, the Dynames had begun its counterattack as well. The Gust had been in flight mode. After changing into mobile suit mode, it shot down the fragments in succession. The Gust’s mobility exhibited plenty of power. To save people, they utilized the Gundams. This was a mission that was welcomed by Allelujah. “Of course, it’s not the only thing,” said Allelujah, knowing full well that he was a member of a private, armed organization with a resolution to fight to the bitter end as well. “Those are…” pondered Allelujah, having noticed unusual movements amongst the splinters of the asteroid in the sky. They were Union Flags. The units were also desperately adding to the attack on the fragments. “If we eradicate war…” said Allelujah, trailing off, “Mankind can become one,” he believed. The fragments of the asteroid that showered the ground that day did leave behind considerable damage, contrary to technical expectations. From below, many citizens were witnessing the Gundams’ activities. The Union attempted to summarize the ordeal as a terrorist event by Celestial Being, but was unsuccessful in doing so. That night was known as the “Meteor Nacht,” and was remembered by everyone. Picture Gallery Gundam Kyrios Gust.png|GN-003/af-G02 - Gundam Kyrios Gust Kyrios GUST.png|Mobile Suit Gundam 00V - GN-003/af-GO2 - Gundam Kyrios Gust - Meteor Nacht Notes References File:00V Kyrios Gust I.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam 00V - GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust File:00V Kyrios Gust II.jpg|GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust - Specifications/Design File:00V Kyrios Gust III.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam 00V - Gundam Kyrios Gust - Meteor Nacht gust05.jpg|HG 1/114 GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust (Page 1) gust03.jpg|HG 1/114 GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust (Page 2) GUST 01.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam 00V - Battlefield Record - MISSION.002 - Meteor Nacht (Page 1) GUST 02.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam 00V - Battle Field Record - MISSION.002 - Meteor Nacht (Page 2) GUST 03.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam 00V - Battlefield Record - MISSION.002 - Meteor Nacht (Page 3) External Links Gundam Kyrios Gust on MAHQ